Crimes
by faintlydying
Summary: Yuffie and Tifa are criminals that no one notices. but one slip up causes their identities to be blown up. Vincent and Cloud are teenage detectives who go to investigate the school.And now Yuffie and Tifa are thrown into a battle only they can stop.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Yuffie and Tifa are notorious teenage outlaws. But no one knows that, they keep their identities safe. But one slip up causes the whole city to find the outlaws. So when two of the best teenage detectives come to their school to find the culprits, it leaves the four on an adventure they will soon WANT to forget.**

**Song: Hillary Duff – Beat of my Heart ( This is actually a good song...)**

**Ya its really random but it came to me in a dream. Please leave reviews, yatta yatta.**

" To the left." I muttered into my earphone. I heard a drag of cuss words from Yuffie and giggled. This was one of the most exciting house raids we were doing for the summer. But mostly because it was the last we would be doing for awhile. There was too much talk of some people who I don't know (_snicker_) going around stealing precious valuables.

And this year, since Yuffie had decided on hitting a teacher she detested with a baseball bat, Godo was sending us to a special school. You lived at the school, had to wear a lame ass uniform and worst of all you couldn't go off grounds.

I shivered at the thought. My mother died when I was young and my father murdered. So I stayed with Yuffie and Godo, well first with my best friend but then I moved in with Yuffie.

" Hey Boobs, why don't you pay attention. I want my last house raid to go smoothly. Did you ever think of what we would do when we went to that _school_?" she asked coldly. " Negative," I replied. Yuffie climbed swiftly down into the house. It was dark in the house but the moonlight from the glass in the ceiling gave a bit of light.

" We could sell drugs or go on high speed chases." I said grinning. Though she couldn't see my grin she knew I was. She chuckled and looked around. It looked like we were in some type of library or office...with lots of books. A desk with mountains of paper stood in the middle, filing cabinets lined against the wall.

" Wow, this person is either really boring or is very lonely." Yuffie said searching through the office. She always thought that boredom led to books. Which meant books were boring and for people who didn't have a life. I snickered and unlocked a metal cabinet with my hairpin. Which wasn't really hard, with practice.

There were files in there, nothing else. I sighed. What kind of rich person house was this? But something about the place seemed familiar. I frowned and kept looking around, Wutain recipe books, Wutain throwing stars?

I nearly had a stroke when I realized what office we were in. I grabbed Yuffie's shoulder and angrily turned her around.

" When I said find a place to raid, I didn't mean your DAD's office!" I growled. Her eyes went wide and she looked around.

" I guess that would explain why it had the same street address as my dads work, or the Wutain crap in here." she said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the rope. I glanced back at Yuffie who was fiddling with a safe under his desk. I did a double take when I saw her press a red button with her elbow. She winced when a blaring alarm system went off.

" YUFFIE! LETS GO!" I yelled grabbing the rope. I started to climb with ease. She followed behind me and we climbed onto rooftop. She grabbed the rope and our equipment and we jumped to the other rooftop. We landed with a thud and started running to the other side. We jumped to a shorter building and skidded to a stop. We turned around and jumped onto the side of the building we jumped off of, we pressed our feet to the wall and skidded down to the ground.

With a smile of achievement, Yuffie threw the very EXPENSIVE equipment into a dumpster and threw a frag in it. We ran across the street. The grenade went off and soon afterwards the building next to it started to burn.

Yuffie opened her cell phone and dialed 911. she grinned and reported a bomb went off across the street and a fire. We sat down on the bench next us and waited for our ride home.

**The Next Day**

Because of my amazing phone call, the police did not expect us of the break in. Though my dad gave us hell for being near his office at night. And then nagged at us that we should be good girls and be getting ready to be shipped off to that damned school.

" I might let you know you are sending us against our will." I snarled at him. He rolled his eyes and shooed us from the dining room. We walked down the long hallways to our rooms and got packing. Tifa, had a knack for smoking when she was angry so she always had a pack on her. Godo insisted that she stop since she isn't of age, sixteen. Close enough.

I looked at her from my doorway across to hers. She sighed and started stripping off her clothes. I smirked and sat on the floor of the hallway. We were like adrenaline junkies or something. We just loved the jolt that our crimes gave us.

" Yuffs, what are we going to do?" she whined. She stood in front of me in black panties and a black bra. She was either showing off or trying to piss me off.

When you were trapped in a hell hole what to do...steal from teachers, sneak out, beat the crap out of passing students. Many ideas went through my head. But nothing good.

" Well, we can't do real damage in a freaking school." I said frowning. A maid passed by and winked at us both. I smiled, Shera knew of our crimes but told us we were young and didn't know any better.

That was a complete lie though, she did the same crap when she was younger that's why she didn't say anything. I smiled, now she was married a baby on the way and was an angel.

Tifa retreated to her room and I followed. She stuffed her clothes in a chocobo head suitcase, her beauty products in a smaller bag, and her private possessions in her backpack. I was already packed in good.

We took our stuff and set it in the living room. Slumped into Tifa's lap and watched TV. There was nothing on the damn thing! And the promising thing that said 1000+ channels is CRAP! 250 good channels and the others don't even speak the same language.

I giggled to myself when Tifa snored loudly. Making a passing waiter jump. I rolled onto the floor and curled into a ball. This was going to be a helluva school year. Maybe if we were lucky they would kick us out early.

" This just in, the crimes against the city may have a lead. The late night attack on Godo Kisaragi's office may have led a clue into the crimes. A hairpin was left at the scene in a cabinet." I shot my head up as quickly as possible. Only to feel throbbing pain when it collided with the coffee table. I looked at the TV in horror.

I slapped Tifa as hard as I could on the stomach. She awoke with cuss words demanding why I awake her peaceful dreams. I pointed at the screen. It showed her hairpin that she left in my dad's office. She went wide eyed and ran to her room.

I quickly followed after her. She tore through her stuff for the hair pins. She took the whole box and threw them out the window. Not a very effective way to get rid of evidence but oh well.

" Now, we know NOT to buy shit from online anymore. The police will be all over my ass Yuffs! They can get the information from the store and trace it to whoever bought it in our city." she said pacing back and forth. I sighed and patted her on the back. If they could find us then they could trace us back to all our other crimes.

" Don't worry, they'll have to go through a long list of people Tifa. I mean there are people all over the world who could get those hair pins." I told her reassuringly. She shook her head and stared at the floor.

" No, they just have to look at the ones close to the crime scenes." she said falling onto her bed. I didn't know what to say. There had to be a lot of people who bought them, but how long would there search go on until they found us? Should we just run if we think their onto us?

Well of course we'll run.

" Look lets just wing it, sis." I told her. She nodded. But I had a feeling we would need to keep our guards up.

**Meanwhile...**

Vincent stood beside me, towering above me. He stood in silence as our boss told us our mission. Vincent nodded once in awhile but other than that made no attempt to look alive.

" Go in as normal teenagers, look for anyone suspicious and call me. The mayor is not happy about these damn crimes. But I know they wont be striking any time soon after their last attempt." Reeve Tuesti said. Vincent nodded and twirled around. His cloak following behind him, he left. Tuesti nodded at me and I followed Vincent.

He went to our room and waited for me to come inside. He grabbed his guns and stuffed them into his already full suitcase. He sat on the bed silently and waited for me to finish with my things.

" Cloud..." he started. I looked at him. " These aren't normal masterminds, I think it might be harder this time." I frowned.

" And what makes you think that?" I asked. He shrugged. I stuffed my swords into a large bag and wrapped the strap around me shoulder. We took our stuff downstairs and went outside.

I smiled when I saw who our driver was. Aerith stood in her pretty pink dress. She smiled softly back and winked. I glared at Vincent when he made a gagging noise at the back of his throat.

" I take it we wont be able to go on our date?" she said sadly. I shook my head and gave her an apology look. She smiled, " Well, take good care on this one. I heard they were good at their job." I nodded and set my stuff in the trunk with Vincent's stuff.

She drove us down the highway and into a forest looking area. She took a muddy path on the left and continued forward. It twisted and turned until it went into a clearing. In the clearing was a thirteen story high building. Which I assumed was the school.

She stopped the car and looked back at us.

" Get out of ma car. Good luck guys." she said giggling. With a wink, we went towards the school. I looked and saw two other people walking into the school.

My jaw dropped when I saw her. She was more womanly now, and GORGEAS. He he as Dane Cook would put it. She looked around and our eyes met. She frowned and went straight into the school. Followed by a lengthy looking girl.

Who Vincent had his eyes on.

**Ill get Vincent's talk in the next chapter. Leave Reviews please. And if you have ideas PM me please. **


	2. the SCHOOL

**Summary: I will put in Vincent's thoughts of everything in this chapter. So they arrived at the School. Last chapter had a lot of mistakes in it, but if you can figure out some of the messed up sentences its easy to tell what they are supposed to be. **

**Cloud's was short and not very good because it was 4 in the morning and I was tired. Anyway I like the story for right now, its better than the other story I started. **

**Song: The Killers – Somebody Told Me (I like the music to it, it fits)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own crap. Because if I did, Yuffie and Vincent would be together, Cloud would actually notice Tifa, and Lucrecia's ass would be grass. I'm just kidding I don't hate her its just I don't like her... a lot.**

Cloud stared at a black haired girl in awe. He was petrified to his spot. I tugged on his arm and he shook his head and started walking into the school. The school was three stories high, the first floor for the cafeteria and the dorms. The second and third for classrooms.

I followed behind as he made his way through giggling girls, and guys staring at girls. Then children running around and playing. I looked at the large stairs in front of us. They were made of marble and went to the second floor. Then a circle with halls going in different directions all around it.

He followed the girl to the right of the stairs and into the girls dorm. I didn't stop him but I think he knew where we were going. Her wine colored eyes glanced back at him and she frowned.

Her friend was jogging to keep up with her. Though she wasn't as womanly as her friend, that one was still cute. I smirked and followed Cloud.

" Tifa!" He yelled getting frustrated. She looked back and stopped. She looked angry now, I stood back a bit and looked at her friend. She glared at me and flipped me off. I frowned and showed her mine. She narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

A juvenile, obviously we can cross them off the list of suspects.

" What do you want Cloud?" she hissed. Tifa, crossed her arms. Her eyes pierced through Cloud and he shuddered.

" I wanted to talk with you." he said gently putting his hand out to her. She looked at it and turned around. Without another glance, she walked to her door.

" Come on, Yuffie." she said ignoring Cloud's attempts to talk out their difficulties. Cloud looked hurt after Tifa slammed the door of her dorm on him. I motioned him away from the girls dorm and he nodded sadly. We walked out of the girls dorm and went on the other side of the stairs. We went into the hallway and took a left down a very long hallway. Then stopped at the number 22.

" Try not to let your personal affairs get in the way." I said pointing at the door with my golden gauntlet. He opened it with the keys and we stepped inside. Inside was a small hallway, that had a left door to the bathroom and to the right the kitchen.

Moving forward in the hall, was the bedroom. A bunk bed was cut into the wall, and a single bed on the other side of the room. Shelves and a large TV were the only other things in here. Cloud threw his stuff on the floor and frowned.

" We need to get a background check on them, Vincent." Cloud said throwing his clothes into a dresser. I nodded and opened my computer. I pressed the on button and waited for it to load up.

" Who were they?" I asked him as he went through his stuff. He shoved a drawer closed and looked at me. I clicked on my profile on the computer and went to the data base. I waited for him to tell me who they were but he hesitated.

" Tifa Lockhart and Yuffie Kisaragi," he said. Cloud didn't tell me anymore.

" Would they do something?" I asked. He didn't answer. I glared at him and sighed. Typing in the first name. It searched through many people before stopping and showing the picture of the girl. Straight A's, one detention for not turning in homework, nothing else.

Clean record.

I typed in Yuffie Kisaragi, again, it searched through people. I frowned when I saw her profile. She was, ahead of her class. By one year, and had perfect grades. Although unlike the other girl, she had gone to detention 5 times during the first week of school in the eighth grade.

I smirked, troublemaker. She stole 5 boxes of candy from her first grade teacher as punishment for making her stand in a corner, and smashed a teachers face in with a baseball bat after refusing to go to the principles office.

Suspect.

**Across the school...**

" How dare he! Come in and try to TALK with me! After what HE did to me." Tifa rambled on about Cloud for about five minutes while we walked to the cafeteria. We followed the flow of kids who were yelling and screaming food.

" What did he even do..." I mumbled. She shot me a look and I smiled. She rolled her eyes before looking in the cafeteria. She frowned and giggled a bit.

So did I. The uniforms were standard, a suit for guys and a girl suit for girls. Which meant a skirt for girls. The Cafeteria, was humongous. There were 3 tables for each school year. The tables sat about one hundred and fifty kids each. I looked over where we got food and my mouth dropped. There was a food station for different foods.

Pasta, chicken, beef, and lots of other foods. Although I don't know if I want to eat while the disgusting lunch cookers were by the food. They make me shiver. Kids pushed us towards the lunch area and I was about to turn around and yell when Tifa shoved a plate to me.

I snatched the plate and took macaroni, waffles, and a chocolate doughnut. Tifa rolled her eyes as she got a salad. She still didn't know why I was so skinny after eating 14000 calories a day. Or that's how many she thinks I eat.

" Macaroni and waffles sound disgusting together Yuffs," Tifa's eyes narrowed and she looked to her side. Spiky stood in a white T shirt and baggy blue pants. Tifa grabbed the hem of my pants and pushed me to our table.

We sat down and then Tifa's face went red, like when she gets really angry but doesn't want to say anything red. And its kind of scary because her eyes narrow and she looks like a balloon ready to explode. My eyes went wide went Cloud sat in front of us.

Well, in the very long time I've known him I know he wont stop bugging her about this until they make up. And if I knew Tifa she wouldn't give up very easily.

I frowned when Cloud's jerk face friend sat down beside him. And now that I have the proper time to look at him, he looks like a vampire. His eyes were crimson looking, his hair was black like mine. A darker black but black none the less.

He wore a red cloak that matched his eyes and gold boots and gauntlet. And while I stared at him and his weird choice of clothing I wondered if his body could BREATHE! Seriously, I have to wear a tank top and short shorts, and I feel like my body is suffocating. Luckily for the first week of school you didn't have to wear those gay outfits.

Tifa and Cloud were having a staring contest, and obviously Tifa was winning because Cloud looked a little creeped out. The dude in front of me kept staring at me and making glances over at the other two.

" If you like what you see take a picture, if not quit staring." I said in a mocking manner. He narrowed his eyes and continued. I rolled my eyes and shoveled macaroni in my mouth.

" Hmm, you look like a nice little girl but you eat like a cow." I heard the dude in front of me say that and the food in my mouth dropped to my plate. I kept my mouth opened, how rude! Tifa, who heard that giggled and looked away from Cloud. I glared at the guy in front of me.

" You know what? Your a big fat jack -"

" Alright everybody! Settle down, settle down! Welcome back to Sun Beach School! New students, you can wear normal school clothes for a week then get in those awesome uniforms!" I snorted, the man in front on the stage looked like a total nerd. He wore thick glasses and nerd clothes. Ya, I can't even describe his clothes there so nerdy.

" Now, you all know the rules, and if you don't read the pamphlet! Ill let you know the most basic rules right now!" I looked at Tifa who glanced at me and grinned. " Number one, No leaving school grounds! Number two, boys in boy dorms and girls in girls dorms! Number three, do not tamper with the vehicles on school grounds! Number four, act like you would at a regular school! Number five, boy girl contact is completely prohibited! Number six, no vandalism" he said. Jeez, I would have just read the pamphlet if I knew the worst rules were those ones. How lame, I would have to read the pamphlet and see what rules I wanted to break.

Tifa looked at me and grinned again. I smiled slyly. Cloud raised and eyebrow and gave Tifa a note that he wrote while the nerd talked. She reluctantly took it and stuffed it into her pocket.

The teachers all introduced themselves, telling what they did and some uninteresting facts about themselves. The ones I knew I would remember was Mrs. Cucumber funny name, Mr. Wannatalke funny name, and Mrs. hare not funny but if you changed the A to an O then put a W in the front well ya.

**Inside the dorm...**

I reread Cloud's note five hundred times as Yuffie took a shower. I still dislike him for leaving but what hurt the most was what he did.

_Tifa, _

_I'm sorry for what I did. I'm not very good at explaining that I never meant to hurt you. But I know I did. You don't have to accept my apology, but I want you to know I'm sorry. So next time you see me tell me if you forgive me. If you don't say anything ill take that as a I hate you never speak to me again._

_Forgive me, _

_Cloud_

I sighed and put the note in my box of notes I had. The notes were all of the notes I got over the years. Like when I was about to get in trouble for stealing five boxes of candy from a teacher, Yuffie took the blame for an exchange for some chocolate. That day, we gave each other notes during class and her detention. And we became friends.

I smiled and remembered the memory well, I had just been in the office when Yuffie came in looking scared. We hadn't been friends but these boys picked on her and I told them to quit before I stick my shoe up their butts.

They asked Yuffie who stole it and she looked at me and said she did it. I was surprised she did that but smiled. After that she and I walked out of the principles office. I gave her a note saying thanks. She replied to the note and handed me a note two weeks later after getting suspension. It said, thanks for saving MY butt earlier.

Then we started hanging out all the time, we then met Cloud during lunch who was also getting picked on. We all beat up the bullies and had to sit in the opportunity center all day. There we all laughed and passed notes to each other.

Three weeks later we met Zack and Aerith. I didn't entirely like Aerith because she kept getting in the way of me and Cloud. Well I still don't hate her but after everything that happened she seems sweet with a black hole for a heart. But we were still friends. Zack and Yuffie played a lot of jokes on people. Well we all did but they did the majority.

Eight years later, Aerith moved somewhere, she didn't say where. Zack and Cloud went to join SOLDIER, and me and Yuffie were stuck with her dad. It hurt for awhile that we were left alone. But we knew we would have to separate someday.

After six months, we all broke contact with each other. Getting into other things meant we had no time for each other. Which saddened us greatly. But we got over it. Zack and Cloud with SOLDIER, me and Yuffie on our crimes, and Aerith...being Aerith.

Yuffie came out of the bathroom in her regular clothes and sat on HER bunk bed. She insisted that she get both parts of the bunk beds. I agreed, I didn't really care but it irked me that she wants almost everything in OUR room. She even tried to take my stuff but I caught her.

" Tifa, I'm bored! Lets go egg Cloud and his jerk off friends room!" I rolled my eyes. I remembered his comment on her eating and chuckled. She really did eat funny though. Her storm eyes looked over me and I looked at her.

" Well, I do have to go talk to Cloud..." she jumped up and her head collided with the upper bunk. I laughed and she rubbed her head. I didn't really mean we would egg their room but she could probably get in a fight with Cloud's friend.

**Cloud's dorm...**

I paced my room, thinking if Tifa would forgive me. I would never forgive myself for hurting her. I looked at Vincent who was looking over Yuffie's profile. I smiled and remembered Yuffie when she was a kid. Well, she didn't change at all so she still was a kid.

" Vincent, if you like Yuffie just apologize. She'll still hate you but you got to be nice to her. And buy her chocolate." I said grinning. He raised his middle finger and continued looking at her profile.

" I just want to know all about her, Cloud. I don't trust her. Right now, she is a top suspect." he growled. I laughed and put an hand on his shoulder.

" That's just her personality, Vincent." I said remembering her annoyed look after he commented on her eating. He grunted and looked at all her records of school. Like the speech on how school was useless. Which she had to present in front of the whole school, causing a school riot. I smirked when I remembered when she said that teachers were never kids. Or that smelly teachers came from elephants. And even explained it in DETAIL that she was right.

I heard a knock at the door and looked through the peep hole. Tifa and Yuffie stood fighting at the door.

" Yuffie, he was only kidding you don't eat like a cow. Just be nice...well try to be nice and put those damn eggs away. I told you I'm here to give Cloud one more chance and then we're leaving to our first class." Tifa said ignoring Yuffie's babble of curse words after wards. Yuffie through the eggs to her left and slammed her fist on the door.

" Chocobo, open the door I know you guys can hear unless your making out!" Vincent shut his laptop and put inside his drawers. He shut the dresser and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Tifa and unfortunately Yuffie stepped inside. Tifa looked around our dorm and Yuffie glared at Vincent.

" Yuffie, I guess you met Vincent. Tifa Vincent." Tifa smiled at Vincent and Vincent nodded. Yuffie made a gagging noise and Tifa silenced her.

" So I just came to say we can be friends. Just don't piss me or Yuffs off." she said picking up a picture of me and her. We had Yuffie take it when we were at the zoo with Zack and Aerith.

Unfortunately we didn't get to stay long because Yuffie thought the monkeys were free to take since they wandered around the zoo. So we got kicked out. But we went in anyways after that just to piss them off.

" Thanks, uhh... so what are your classes?" I asked. I already knew their classes. Looked them up with Vincent earlier.

" Math, English, Chemistry, P.E., study hall, lunch, History, and a free period." I nodded and smirked. I made sure I had all classes with her. Yuffie, I put with Vincent. Because Yuffie would need an eye on. But the only class that she didn't have with Tifa was History, her least favorite class.

I heard the bell ring and Tifa and Yuffie launched out of the room and into the main hallway. As to not be seen in the boys dorm.

I smirked. Silently following Vincent's form.


	3. Classes Part1of2

**Summary: Going to their classes. If you haven't noticed, Yuffie and Vincent have a Love/Hate relationship. Note to anyone: Don't give Yuffie SUGAR!**

**Part 1 of 2 for Classes**

**Song: Unfaithful - Rihanna**

**Disclaimer: Really if I did own anything I wouldn't be here...**

I sat on the edge of my seat as far away as possible from the jerk who sat beside me. I had no idea who he was but when I walked in he flicked a paper football at me. Which earned him a punch in the gut.

And to make matters worse, that Vincent dude chuckled at me and then sat down on the other side of me. It was a real hard choice to make between snot bubble and Dracula. Eck, hasn't that guy heard of TISSUES! And since when did capes and metal crap go into fashion.

Tifa sat in front of me near a red headed guy named Reno and Cloud. She enjoyed Cloud's company but RENO kept talking to her which was kind of funny because it pissed off Chocobo. Whenever she laughed at something Reno said Cloud's face looked like a red balloon.

" If you paid attention maybe you would learn something, Yuffie." Vincent whispered smirking. I looked at him and hit him in the arm. He was getting on my nerves. And I'm the one who is supposed to be getting on his nerves.

" What did I ever do to you Vamp?" I asked as I glared at him. He looked at me with his crimson eyes and back at the teacher who was writing her rules on the chalkboard.

I rolled my eyes and slumped in my chair. Its been a half an hour and nothing important or interesting has come up. Although the teacher did explain that since so many crimes have been going on that security systems would be operational in a week.

And only the Dean and Warden had access codes to it.

Well, I didn't know about Tifa but I think I want those codes. Just in case I want to do something fun. As I day dreamed about all the bad things I could do to this infuriating school, a voice that was about to get smacked kept saying Yuffie. Vincent said my name again and I frowned.

" Ms. Kisaragi PAY ATTENTION!" the teacher yelled. Vincent nudged me and I turned my body to him and kicked him out of his seat. He stumbled out of his chair but did not fall. He squinted his eyes and sat back down. " Ms. Kisaragi, go wait outside!" the teacher roared. I smacked Vincent on the cheek before moving toward the teacher.

I felt everyone's eyes on me.

" God...Bitch..." I muttered going past her. I heard a few giggles and a vulgar language isn't very appropriate Ms. Kisaragi. " MY NAME IS YUFFIE!" I yelled before going into the hall. I slid down the wall and sighed.

I found it funny that I already had to sit down after about 45 minutes of my first day and first class. Although it wasn't my record, it was pretty early. My record was getting kicked out of school for a day because I spilled coffee on this annoying kids stuff. I watched some other adults who guarded the hallways walk past. I crawled toward the edge of the hallway and looked down at the younger students going to breakfast. Lucky turds, get food anytime THEY want.

**Inside the classroom...**

The teacher laid down the rules and handed us copies of her rules and told us to sign these and keep to them. I rolled my eyes and saw her getting a pink slip out of her drawer. Looking at it closer I saw it was a warning slip.

I giggled a bit as she filled it out. I was guessing it was for Yuffie since no one else seemed to do anything...yet. Cloud watched me carefully, which was a little weird. He saw the way I wrote my handwriting and frowned.

" What? Is it really that sloppy?" I asked. I wasn't the neatest hand writer but I didn't think I was that bad. He chuckled and showed me his handwriting. I rolled my eyes, he was a neat freak.

" Alright, you may talk now since its five minutes until class is over. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." she said. I just picture it now, Yuffie walks in and pretends to gag at the sight of the teacher.

I saw Cloud turn back and mutter something to Vincent but I didn't quite catch it. But I turned to my left to see Reno staring at me. He grinned and raised an eyebrow.

" If your free on Friday night ill take you to dinner." he said winking. I smiled and told him I would think about it. Reno was nice but I could tell his type, player, eats like Yuffie, beer drinker even though I don't object to that, and kind of annoying.

A male version of Yuffie except she doesn't date.

Cloud glared at Reno and looked at me and shook his head. I got up and brushed off the backside of my black skirt. Or skort whatever you want to call it. It said Skirt on the package.

Cloud moved out of the way so I could get passed him and I swiftly moved passed the teacher to the door. Cloud and Vincent following. Ignoring Mrs. Donnia's protests to stay inside we went out the door and found Yuffie snoozing near the edge of the rails.

I laughed and nudged her with my foot. She moved over and cursed.

" Vinnie... leave me alone! I know you like me and I like you but right now I feel like I'm getting kicked in my ribs. So bat off. Or whatever...vampires do." she said turning over and curling into a ball. Me and Cloud cracked up laughing and Vincent stared at her with a smile.

" Hey Vincent, I guess now that she admits she likes you...you can ask her out." Cloud said with a large grin. Vincent grunted and shook Yuffie up. She gasped and flung her head up.

" I HAD THE WORST DREAM! Vincent told me...eww your here... that he liked me and then I told him I liked him and oh my GAWD!" she said putting her head in her hands. Cloud laughed and walked toward a hallway and read the numbers.

" Is it so bad if we liked each other?" Vincent asked pulling Yuffie to her feet. She frowned and snatched her hand away, walking quickly toward Cloud with a blush. Vincent smirked and I followed him.

**Inside English class...**

I sighed as Yuffie laughed at me. We had to read to our partners and I unfortunately got paired up with HER. She found it funny that I read in a monotone way. So every time something was yelling or doing some stupid emotional dialogue she would laugh and say I don't think that's how your supposed to say it.

" Yuffie, how about we start again. And be...friends." I told her. She thought for a moment. She nodded in agreement. " So WHY do you want to start over?" she asked me like she was interrogating me.

I shrugged and she giggled...AGAIN.

" Because, Cloud suggested it." I said. She grinned and looked at Cloud and Tifa. They sat on the couch of the classroom and sat close together. Yuffie made a gagging noise and put her legs in my lap.

We sat on the counter in the back of the room. But the teacher only put us here because he saw how yackity Yuffie was. So here we are on the counter reading... Twilight. Which Yuffie thanked the teacher for picking it out since it would help me get in touch with my "inner vampire".

After she read a chapter she let me read the next chapter.

After awhile we stopped reading and just watched Cloud and Tifa flirt with each other. Which was kind of funny because Tifa made Cloud blush like blood. Yuffie snorted when Tifa put her arms around Cloud and mocked a character from their book.

" Please, she did that just to touch him." she said putting a whole chocolate bar in her mouth. I smirked and looked at her eat the whole thing in one bite.

" Maybe so, but they like each other and that is all that matters." I said staring. Yuffie looked at me and laughed.

" NOW your EMOTIONAL." she said yawning.

" Alright class is almost over. Return your books and wait for the bell to ring." he said putting a book back in a plastic container. I helped Yuffie off of the counter since it was to her chest. She took my hand and hopped down. She bounced behind Tifa and Cloud to the teachers desk.

We walked behind Cloud and Tifa to the front of the class. It was a large class, about 40 people in the room. The teacher walked to the windows and shut the blinds and went outside the classroom.

I set our book in the box and walked out with the others before the bell. I wasn't a trouble maker. I only did some minor things. Like that, or argue with a teacher. But that was it. I looked down at the floor beneath us and gasped.

There, stood my lover.

Walking to Chemistry

I watched Vincent stare down at the main hall downstairs. Yuffie leaned over the edge to see what he was looking at. Tifa had an arm slung around my shoulder and glanced down too. I didn't see anything special except some cheerleaders. Some red heads, some blond, and some black haired.

Although one had brown hair. She was probably the prettiest, maybe. But I guess that's who Vincent was looking at. He started down the stairs real fast, Yuffie on his heels. Tifa and I followed.

We stopped in front of her and Vincent glared at her. The cheerleaders pointed to us before giggling and she whipped around. Her eyes went wide and she smiled.

" Hello, Vincent." she said. He frowned and sighed.

" Lucrecia..." he said sadly. Her smile faded and she turned to the other cheerleaders and they left. She told him to follow him and he did. They walked away whispering, going towards an empty room.

Yuffie frowned and looked at Tifa with puppy eyes. Tifa shook her head and Yuffie flailed her arms around.

" PLEASE! I JUST WANNA KNOW!" she whined inching toward the door they disappeared behind. Tifa sighed and they sat outside the door. I walked toward Tifa and sat down by them. I pressed my ear to the door and listened.

Yuffie gagged as she heard a I'm so sorry.

" Oh gag me with a spoon. She isn't sorry, not after doing that. When you cheat, that's just...it. Cant go back." she said. I glared at Yuffie and I suddenly wanted to get away from Tifa. Tifa looked at me with sad eyes and looked away.

I took her hand and she pulled away. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Yuffie. Why did she have to say that?

" Lucrecia... I don't care anymore that you cheated." Yuffie snorted, " As long as you know you did wrong it wont matter." he said. Yuffie looked at me and rolled her eyes.

I had no idea what they were talking about but I guess the girls did. Because they made weird noises every once and awhile. Well, Yuffie made noises like an animal.

" Jealous much Yuffie?" Tifa asked with a sly smile. Yuffie looked disgusted, she stared at Tifa and laughed.

" Ya, right...I'm so in love with Vincent,Tifa." she said laughing. Tifa smiled and continued to listen. I got up from the door and waited for them to quit listening.

" Oh GAG me with a BIGGER spoon. BITCH SLAP HER!" Yuffie realized how loud she said that and started launching upstairs with Tifa. I quickly followed behind and watched as Vincent and Lucrecia peeping out of the room. Vincent stared at Lucrecia and sighed. He went upstairs with her and walked to Chemistry class.

Chemistry 101

I sighed as I sat at the square table with Cloud and Tifa. I saw Vincent come in and I looked away from him. Wow must be a bummer for him, being cheated on and the dude was an old man. From the way she talked the guy she cheated on Vincent with was old. He slid into the seat beside Cloud and stared at his feet.

Jeez, could the kids in here get any louder. One kid shouted to his friend who was sitting right next to him. I rolled my eyes. Each teacher assigned to a classroom with at least forty kids each obviously wasn't smart.

Although I liked this teacher. She was Mrs. Cucumber! Stupid name but she hands out CHOCOLATE. So once she got to our table I pretended to read the lame ass contract we had to sign. It wasn't that bad because if we were good for one whole month we would get a movie day.

Wow, that was very childish but hey, free no homework day.

" Here you go, Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, and Vincent." the teacher said handing out chocolate. I took my piece and smiled. But then Tifa took it away and glared.

" You better be good if I give this back. And you already had a chocolate bar earlier so just stay calm." she said seriously. I rolled my eyes and snatched it back. Tifa winced as I started eating it. She scooted toward Cloud on the other end and they all stared.

" PLEASE, what's the worst that could happen."

Five minutes later...

I watched Yuffie bounce in her seat from a sugar rush. Tifa had already tried to stop her from giggling but that was a fail. Tifa notified the teacher that she really shouldn't have anymore candy and maybe sit outside.

" Vincent...Vinnie...this was so funny... one time...uhh... I was with Tifa and Cloud and you were somewhere else... and I was like oh ya I'm so in love with Vincent... Tifa made the funniest joke." I watched in horror as she took my hand and told me it was OK. My eyebrow raised as I looked at Tifa and she shrugged.

" Maybe I should escort you outside..." I said as she giggled and fell on the floor. Tifa nodded quickly and helped get Yuffie up. She took my cape and held onto it for support. I put an arm around her so she would stop tripping.

The teacher quickly opened the door and chuckled. Nice teacher.

" Vinnie...Vincent...Vin...did I tell you what I said after Tifa made a funny?" I nodded and she giggled even more. I saw passing teachers look at Yuffie and then me and I just kept walking. I went to the cafeteria and opened the door to the outside.

I let go of her and she burst into laughter. I kneeled beside her and waited for her to calm down. I didn't know that two candy bars could do that to a person. She slowly stopped giggling, but was still smiling widely at me.

After ten minutes she decided to calm down. We sat on some child swings and I waited for her to stop hurting. She whined every few minutes that her stomach hurt but I ignored her.

I surveyed the area and was kind of surprised. The school was even larger than you could see in the front of it. And there was a large beach in the back too. Tropical trees were everywhere on the beach. But the school backyard was blocked by a large fence that went around the school and stopped at the steps.

" Vincent..." she started. I sighed and took her hand. I walked with her to the building. Walking through the cafeteria which had shouting children, I went into the main hallway. We walked to the other side of the stairs where the boys dorm was but went into one of the doors with a medical symbol on it.

We went inside and Yuffie got herself some pills. She tried to take the pills with SUGARY soda but I took it away and gave a water.

" Are you better now?" I asked her. She frowned and looked at me with a puzzled look.

" Why are you helping me?" she asked poking me with a scrawny finger. I smirked and walked upstairs with her. I passed by a classroom and glanced inside. I sighed and looked Lucrecia flirting with guys.

Yuffie frowned again and shook her head. " Wow..." she said. I looked at her and narrowed her eyes.

" What?" I asked her glaring.

" Umm, she is a PLAYER! I can tell, and your crushing on her." she said walking toward our class. But she went right passed it towards our next class. I looked at the clock. We still had a half hour left.

" How would you know if she was a player?" she snorted and giggled a bit.

" Please, ask anyone and they will say YES!" she said jumping up and down. I frowned at her bubbly attitude.

" And what are you?" I shot at her. She hummed and looked at me. She grinned a large smile and laughed.

" I don't date unless I get to know that person and they know me."

I rolled my eyes as she skipped down hallway 3 and flew out of sight. I eagerly followed but she disappeared. I peeped in some classrooms but didn't see her. A teacher walked passed me and I nodded to her. She nodded back and pointed to a door. I smirked and went towards it.

" Damn, how'd you find me?" she said jumping out of the door way. I shrugged and we walked all the way down the long hallway toward two large doors. Yuffie peeped inside and swung the doors open.

She walked in like she owned the place and I followed. There were punching bags, basketball hoops, footballs, and other types of P.E. Stuff littering the ground.

Yuffie went over and kicked a basketball toward one of the closed bleachers. But she hit it toward an ending and it came back and hit her in the face. She staggered backward while I chuckled. She got up and frowned at me.

She was definitely not one of the criminals.


	4. Classes Part 2 of 2

Summary: part 2 of classes, ya we meet new characters now. Ending of the classes.. Cat FIGHT. Ya, my older sister told me that whores look older with each time they get a "job" so I put it in here. Lol its probably not true but ya know...

Part 2 of 2 for Classes

Chapter Song: Crush – David Archuleta

Hallways...

I frowned as I started to my next class. Yuffie and Vincent never came back to class. Well, it must have took a load off of the teachers shoulders but where did they go?

Cloud followed beside me contemplating. We walked down hallway 3 and went all the way to the ending. The other kids who were in this class also opened the doors and we all walked inside.

When we got in I saw Yuffie practically suffocating Vincent. So whatever he did she seemed angry. The teacher was nowhere in sight. I frowned and rushed over to them. But people were starting to gather around them. I saw Lucrecia looking furious at Yuffie.

I smirked and looked at Yuffie. She had jumped off the bleachers and onto Vincent's Neck. Pounding her fist into his head. He pushed her off and sighed.

" You should not have kicked it." he said. He pointed to a basketball on the ground. Yuffie narrowed her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach. Judging by the marks on her face I guessed she had kicked the basketball and it hit her in the face.

I sighed and went over to her. I took away from Vincent and he chuckled. Yuffie launched from my arms and onto Vincent's back. She wrapped her legs around him and held him in a death grip. She latched her arms onto his stomach and held tightly.

" Get off, Yuffie." he said calmly. Yuffie shook her head and said no.

" I'm staying here for the rest of the day jerk." he grinned slightly and leaned on the bleachers.

" I guess its not entirely a bad thing." he said. She scoffed and let her grip go a bit.

" How much do you weigh HOLY COW!" compared to her tiny body, Vincent was a giant. So I wouldn't be surprised if she was being squished. I looked back at the brown haired female. Her eyes narrowing toward Yuffie and Vincent. I nudged Cloud and he looked at Lucrecia. He grinned and helped me pull Yuffie off of Vincent.

" I am not starting over on the right foot with you anymore Vincent." just then she tripped and uttered many cuss words. I heard a few giggles but saw a familiar hand reach down toward her. Reno pulled her up and I saw Vincent scowl.

" Oh, why thanks err Reno." she said smiling. Vincent walked over swiftly and pushed himself in front of Yuffie and Reno. Leering at Reno as he went by. We all walked toward the other end of the gym. We all sat down and watched everyone mill around and wait for the teacher.

I looked at Cloud who was reading his text messages. I gasped and slugged Cloud in the shoulder when I saw who he was texting to.

" Cloud you Asshole! How can you still go out with her?" I said before taking Yuffie with me and sitting somewhere else. Yuffie looked at me.

" What was that all about?" she rested her head on the blue covered walls and yawned.

" Pfft... the week before they left I saw Cloud kissing Aerith!" I said looking away from everything.

Her eyes went wide and she looked at Cloud and frowned. She stuck up her middle finger and I saw him start walking over here. Vincent followed suit and walked over too.

The fight...

As Cloud started toward Tifa to explain himself the teacher burst in saying to go downstairs and to the track. Everyone went into cheers and burst out the doors and headed for the track. Tifa stayed in her spot, glued to the spot.

Cloud sat down by her and I took Yuffie's arm and she whacked it away. I pointed to them and she took a breath and let it out. She skipped with my hand in hers and went to the doors. The doors swung close behind us and she stopped.

I raised an eyebrow and nudged her. She continued to look forward. I looked in her direction to see Lucrecia glaring at us. Yuffie let go of my hand and copied Lucrecia's stance. She folded her arms and tapped her foot.

" Wow, Vincent. I didn't know you were over us so fast. And I didn't think you went for children." Yuffie snorted and stuck her finger up at Lucrecia. I didn't say anything because sure as hell I wasn't going to say it in front of Yuffie.

" I'm not a kid. I just don't look forty years old from all the sex I've had." Lucrecia buried her eyebrows into her head and smirked.

" Like you could get some." Yuffie's jaw dropped. I kept a hand near her because I was afraid she would launch herself at Lucrecia.

" Ya that is unfortunate, at least that means I'm not a WHORE." Yuffie said walking past her. Lucrecia whirled around and slapped Yuffie. I was frozen in horror at the two girls. Yuffie slowly turned around and glared at Lucrecia.

I quickly opened the Gym doors and motioned to Tifa who looked kind of angry. I pointed at Yuffie and she started running toward them. Cloud following her fast.

" You know what, little girl? Your not even worth a fight. Stay away from my man." she said before taking my hand and walking away. I pulled it out of her loose grip and she turned to me.

" What are you serious about her?" she hissed. I shook my head and looked at Yuffie. Who refused to look at me and shoved passed us both. Tifa walking passed us with Cloud.

" Yuffie is my friend, Lucrecia. And we aren't a couple anymore. As you said yourself." I told her. I gave her an apologetic look and walked toward Cloud and the others.

Lucrecia screamed loudly and started running toward us. Yuffie laughed a bit when she saw her going to hit her. I moaned and felt numb.

Tifa stepped in front of Lucrecia and stopped her.

" If you wouldn't have pulled your bullshit with Vincent you would have him right now. YUFFIE is his FRIEND. Which means nothing is going on. So back off, and besides Vincent can love her if HE wants too." my jaw dropped as Tifa stood in front of Lucrecia so close she was breathing on her.

Yuffie giggled a bit and waved bye as Lucrecia ran off. Tifa looked away from the retreating figure.

" You either just be friends with Yuffie, go out with her, because if you hurt her...ill kill you." Tifa said. I nodded quickly and she smiled a bit. Tifa looked at Cloud and it faded. " Lets go, Yuffie." she said before running off.

Chasing Tifa...

I helped Vincent's numb body up and we quickly followed the girls. Vincent looked a bit pissed off about that but he was still his normal self.

" Hey Vincent, do you like Yuffie? Because usually if someone states if you like someone you say, we are merely friends or something like that." I asked. He shrugged and we both rushed down the stairs.

We rushed through the cafeteria, amazed by how fast the girls were. When we got outside we crossed the jungle gyms and swing sets towards the track. Mr. Tenero shook his head and marked us as tardy as we got on the track.

We ran as fast as we could around the track for a mile. But we never did see Tifa or Yuffie. When we did see them the teacher had thanked them and they walked over and sat in the grass.

I walked quickly toward Tifa to continue our conversation. Which didn't turn out to be a conversation more of a fight.

She didn't realize that I was telling Aerith it was over.

" Go away. BOTH of you." Yuffie snarled. Vincent sat down by her anyway and she scowled. " Why don't you go sit by LUCRECIA?" she started. Vincent looked at her and frowned.

" I wish to sit by the girl I like." Yuffie snorted and climbed into Tifa's lap. Trying to get away from Vincent. Tifa and I were appalled by Vincent's confess but Yuffie thought he was playing. Tifa looked at her and pointed at Vincent.

" He's bluffing." she whined. Vincent shook his head. " I don't even know you nor do you know me." he chuckled and pulled her beside him. She muttered something else and gripped Tifa's shirt.

" I have learned a lot from hanging out with a sugar rushed Yuffie." she tried to escape his crushing hug. But she finally gave in and hugged him back. But then scrambled away to hide her blush.

I looked at Tifa and showed her the text. She frowned, and looked at me.

" It's true. Tifa, I don't love her." then she smiled and rolled her eyes.

" Fine, but I'm not going out with you." that kind of hurt but at least we could be friends. I nodded and we waited for class to end.

Yuffie was sprawled in Tifa and Vincent's laps as she snored loudly. Her feet dangled near my lap as the teacher ignored her wild snores. Tifa told the teacher she would make her read the book later since she would fuss if woken up.

The teacher reluctantly let her sleep but had to keep from letting other students laugh. During the time she was asleep I nearly fell asleep too.

Last class...

Vincent carried me to the last class, free period. Which was just a large room where people who were above their classes came and hung out. The children were divided into small groups of 10. and unfortunately for SOMEONE we got Reno, Lucrecia, and a dude named Genesis added to our group. Genesis and Reno stood by Lucrecia who loudly so Vincent could hear, flirted with them both. But only Reno talked to her. Genesis stood quietly by himself listening to them while reading a book.

" Hmm, Genesis is hot..." I said to Tifa. Vincent snorted and pulled me close. I rolled my eyes. He was a good faker. He doesn't know jack crap about me and protects me like he OWNS me. I flashed my teeth as I saw Lucrecia's face turn beat red.

Reno wasn't that bad but not my type. Genesis however was actually pretty cool. I would never go out with him but he was a looker.

" One more half hour and we can go do whatever the hell we want." Tifa said giving me a wink. I smiled slyly and laughed.

" Like what?" I asked her. She didn't answer but looked at the boys and closed her eyes.

" Well, we could all go out tonight." Cloud whispered so no one else but us could here. Tifa looked at him and grinned.

Vincent shook his head. I jumped up and stared into his eyes. I leaned down at his sitting figure and squinted my eyes.

" And why not?" I asked him. He sighed and opened his mouth. " You should do what you are told Yuffie." he told me. I scoffed and pulled away from his face.

" How can YOU like me? That's my personality. Your as lame as old people and I'm fun and exciting like...CHOCOLATE!" I said jumping up and down and punching the air. Tifa smiled and stood up.

" Opposites attract, Yuffie." she told me. I rolled my eyes and looked at them both.

" Tifa, he's joking. He likes that one girl." I said pointing at Lucrecia. Vincent sighed and stood up with us. Cloud put his hand in the circle we made like we did before we would go TP someones house. Me and Tifa grinned. Vincent hesitated before putting his hand in.

I jumped up and down and gave Vincent a peck on the cheek before skipping out of our cubicle. I heard Tifa go Awe and I laughed. I walked up to the supervisor and asked to go to the bathroom. She nodded and I walked to the bathroom.

I opened the class door and walked to the dorm rooms. But before I could go into the dorm hallway I glanced toward the opening doors to see a pissed of Aerith and a smiling Zack. I squealed and ran toward them both.

I gave them a large hug that knocked them both down.

" Hello, Yuffie." Aerith said softly but I could detect anger. I helped them both up and looked at the floor.

" What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. They picked up their bags and laughed. Well Zack laughed and Aerith chuckled a bit.

" Well, I saw Aerith again and she was already thinking about coming here so I decided to too." he said. I smiled and walked with them to the main office.

" So Aerith what made you decide to come here?" I asked.

" Oh, just wanted to collect something that is rightfully mine." she said with a grin. I smiled. I had no idea what she came to get but at least we were all here.


	5. The Chase part 1 of 2

**Summary: Yes I know! Last chapter they kind of fell in love real quick but I assure you that Vincent still doesn't know who he loves more. Cloud is torn between Tifa who doesn't want to date him again, and Aerith who wants to go out with him. **

**And I'm still trying to think who I want to go with Tifa...Zack or Cloud. Even though I'm a Cloti fan. So tell me who you THINK should go with them. Oh ya and I know Yuffie is really smart but I sometimes think she might be in her own little world at times...**

**Note: I don't hate Aerith she is actually a very cool but I like Tifa better. And Lucrecia...ehh won't answer. And I update some few chapters at a time because I write whenever I have time. **

**The Chase Part 1 of 2**

**Thanks For Reviews!**

**Chapter Song: Bad Reputation – Joan Jett (I have no clue how to spell her name)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**In the Dorms...**

Tifa over did everything. I rolled my eyes as she took an hour long shower and then did her make for an hour. Then she kept rushing back and forth to Cloud's room just to see what dress he liked her in.

Tifa reluctantly let Aerith go with us on our " date". But she and Aerith had a talk and now their all goody buddies. Aerith sat on the bed watching Tifa go back and forth. I laughed with Aerith as Tifa came back. She slumped into her bed and sighed.

" What?" I asked her. She sat up and sighed again.

" He likes this one but on second thought I don't think I like it."

" I'm pretty sure you look fine Tifa." I giggled. She smiled and did her hair again. I rolled my eyes and got into new clothes and put on some make up. Then I brushed my hair and sat back down on my bed.

Aerith was ready in 20 minutes after we had left to our dorms. And Tifa took like 2 hours. And I took five minutes. We waited for the teachers to go to their dorm rooms and we snuck out into the dark. I bumped into a pole on our way to the boys room.

I felt Tifa's hand on my shoulder and she pulled me with her. We passed the stairs and slowly crept around the boys dorm. We knocked on room 22 and waited for them to open up. Zack was laughing when he opened up. His eyebrow raised and he ushered us inside.

I caught him staring at Tifa's butt and I shoved at him. He snickered and shut the door behind him. Vincent pulled me into his lap and I rolled my eyes. As we all settled in I saw Cloud come out of the bathroom in horror. He went red and quickly went back in. He had no clothes on.

" OH GOD MY EYES!" I screamed flailing my arms. I fell to the floor and told someone to shoot me. Tifa was blushing like a tomato and Aerith sat there glaring at Tifa.

Vincent helped me up and I buried my face in his chest. The memory burned like fire. Zack stood there laughing up a storm. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out.

" Hurry up guys, jeez you take longer than Tifa." Aerith said laughing. I giggled too and Tifa pouted on the single bed.

Finally Cloud came out with his hair normal and CLOTHES on. I couldn't even bare to look at him though.

**Walking to town...**

I stood between Tifa and Aerith. Zack was running ahead with Yuffie looking into a candy shop. Vincent walked silently behind them. I frowned when I saw Aerith glaring at Tifa.

" Tifa! I need some money PLEASE!" Yuffie whined. Tifa sighed and went ahead.

_Perfect. Yuffie, sometimes your annoyance comes in handy._

I stopped Aerith and she turned to me smiling with a finger trailing down my stomach. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand.

" Aerith... Tifa is our friend. And I'm serious when I said we are over. I'm sorry." I told her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She looked at Tifa and looked disgusted.

" You dumped me for HER?" she asked. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Wow, she used to be so sweet and innocent...and now shes gone a wall on me. I snickered at the thought.

" No, Tifa doesn't want to go out with me." I told her. She laughed and walked away. I followed after everyone and saw her go towards Tifa. I prayed to whoever was listening that Aerith didn't start anything. They laughed for a moment and I breathed out.

Yuffie jumped on Zack's back and I saw Vincent flinch. I laughed and ran toward Vincent.

" Vincent, don't worry about them. They are brother and sister." I told him. He frowned and looked back at me.

" What do you mean?"

" She loves him like a brother. Which means you still have a shot." I said before running ahead of everyone. Vincent sighed and continued to walk.

" Hey Chocobo, you know I'm supposed to be in front!" Yuffie yelled at me. She was getting fast! She ran and was catching up to me when she tripped. " GOD DAMMIT!" she said as she skidded across the pavement. I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. The other girls laughed to and Vincent just held out a hand.

Yuffie frowned and took his hand. She still wasn't convinced that he actually liked her. But she gave him small hugs and kisses. So I was guessing she kind of liked him.

Zack frowned as he watched us all. Then started cracking up laughing.

" You guys are such drama queens. Especially YUFFIE. Don't keep Vincent hangin or hell run off." Yuffie shoved her knee into his butt and skipped away. Zack was still laughing and Tifa came over and held him up right.

Then he did the impossible. He grabbed Tifa's butt and squeezed.

My jaw dropped as she laughed and blushed. And they walked away like nothing happened. I stood there in awe and saw Aerith pass me with a smirk. I growled and followed behind.

The shop lights went out slowly one by one. Some of the night shops were still open though. A bar was still opened and drunks and people walked in or got kicked out.

" So where do you guys want to go?" Tifa asked holding onto Zack. I glared at them and snorted.

**The meeting...**

I had my hand on the hem of Zack's pants. He was blushing brightly as his arm wrapped around my waist. I looked at some of the places around and only saw one place that looked minor appropriate. I let go of Zack and walked with Yuffie across the quiet street.

Everyone followed and ran across the street. Yuffie flung the door open at the hint of tacos and rushed inside. I giggled and saw a hand open the door. Cloud opened the door and smiled. I laughed and walked inside looking for Yuffie. She stood with her fists curled and stared.

I walked up behind her and frowned. When everyone came in Yuffie launched herself forward. I stared in horror as she slammed herself into Lucrecia's laughing body. She knocked her down and got on top of her. Zack watched with a grin and I rolled my eyes. I tried to get her off but she was pissed.

Lucrecia kicked her off and bitch slapped her.

" OK, I kick your ass and you bitch slap me?" Yuffie said. Lucrecia started kicking and screaming and punching at Yuffie but Yuffie slammed her knee in Lucrecia's stomach. She grabbed her stomach in pain.

" And to all you other bitches, if you don't leave me alone it'll be your asses getting kicked." Yuffie said poking at one of them. They scoffed and crossed their arms in unison. I was kind of creeped now, when Yuffie was mad...it wasn't a pretty sight.

Vincent tugged on Yuffie to make her stop but Lucrecia bit her leg. Yuffie shouted and kicked her in the face. Lucrecia got up and tackled her into the wall. Then I felt a smack to the face. I narrowed my eyes and saw the other cheerleaders. I smiled slyly and got ready to kick ass.

Cloud grabbed my waist and said no. I shoved my elbow into his gut and he grunted. Not letting go. Zack kept looking at Yuffie fighting and struggling at both Vincent and Lucrecia.

" What did she even say to her?" Aerith asked. Zack looked at her and shrugged. Nobody did anything. I stared at the laughing cheerleaders and I smashed my fist into Cloud's face. He let go and grunted in pain. Aerith helped him with his bleeding nose and I started toward the cheerleaders.

I saw Yuffie slam Lucrecia into a unoccupied table and Lucrecia grunted. She took the large glass salt shaker and smashed it against Yuffie's head. Yuffie fell to the floor grunting in pain. Vincent grabbed Lucrecia by the waist and moved her away from Yuffie.

Yuffie stood up and smacked Vincent's helping hands away. She regained her balance and glared at Lucrecia.

" What the hell is your problem? I didn't do jack Crap to you and you get pissed off." she snarled. Lucrecia snorted and moved Vincent out of the way.

" Listen Yuna- "

" YUFFIE."

" Whatever. Vincent is MINE! So you better stay away." Lucrecia threatened.

" First of all, I'm not going out with him, second, from what I heard he isn't yours and third maybe I like him so NO I WON'T stay away! Because I'm his FRIEND!" Yuffie yelled poking Lucrecia in the chest. Yuffie stomped passed them both and walked toward me. She scowled at the cheerleaders and took my hand.

Everyone was going to follow us but we ran. She ran as fast as she could with me following behind her. She threw me into an alleyway and we climbed up the building.

Whenever she's pissed, something bad was bound to happen.

**Searching for Yuffie...**

Cloud ran across the street with Aerith searching for the two girls. I had followed them down a alleyway but they had disappeared quickly after I got there. Zack was "calming down" the cheerleaders after Tifa had connected her fist with their faces.

It kind of surprised me. I didn't know both girls could fight, I mean Yuffie is rambunctious but she's as thin as a stick. Weird, well they both have got good SOLDIER material on them. Or WRO material whichever way they would go.

Lucrecia was laughing her ass off in there but had a broken wrist and some major bruises on her. And even had a bloody nose. But it didn't seem like she did anything to really hurt Yuffie. Only that last blow with the salt shaker.

" Yuffie!" I heard Aerith call. I looked across the street to see Cloud shaking his head. I had looked everywhere up and down the street. But no sign of them.

I walked swiftly across the street and stopped by Cloud and Aerith.

" No sign of 'em ehh?" Zack said rushing up to us. We shook our heads and frowned. Where could they go? Cloud had told me they were fast but not that fast.

" Well, its a good thing we all know what Yuffie and Tifa do when they are angry." Zack said. I shot my eyes to him and Cloud was shaking his head no and pointing me. " What he doesn't know?" he asked Cloud. Cloud shook his head harder and glanced at me before walking away. He disappeared behind an alleyway with Zack following him.

" What do they do?" I asked Aerith. Aerith grinned and stepped toward me.

" I can tell you what Tifa does." she said slyly.

**Spotted...**

Yuffie was tying a rope to a pole off of the building we picked. She was furious and sad at the same time. She already exploded at me not to talk to her about it. But after that we got on this rooftop and she broke down.

She slumped onto the ground and hid her face. She wouldn't say what Lucrecia told her but it must have really hurt because Yuffie doesn't really cry a lot. I didn't press her any further because I was still shocked too.

" Alright, ready Tifa?" she asked cheerfully. I nodded and held onto the rope. I silently opened a window to a Materia shop and reeled the rope in. I slid down and looked around. No one was inside. I gave Yuffie the clear and she hopped down.

She handed me a mask that she ALWAYS kept on her. Just in case we wanted to do something. Yuffie ran off somewhere but came back. With a bundle of clothes in her hand. Some of them smelled but it was the price we would have to pay in order to get this Materia.

We glanced around the shop and started going through the Materia. Yuffie took a bag we had found and stuffed the Materia inside of it. We couldn't get much but we got some. Yuffie even got some in her tiny pockets.

Yuffie climbed out of the store and I followed. It was an easy target. Or at least it was. We saw dozens of police surrounding the window. Yuffie smirked. I shook my head and dropped the bag and raised my hands.

Yuffie frowned and took a step forward. The police raised their guns toward her and Yuffie smiled. She was going to do something.

" Take off the masks and lay down on the ground." the head officer said. I frowned when I saw who was smiling behind him. Aerith stood there looking innocent as ever.

She walked over and smiled at Yuffie and winking at me.

" Now, I'm going to get what I want and leave." Yuffie frowned at Aerith and muttered traitor. I was a bit shocked myself that Aerith would rat us out. I didn't know what she wanted but if it meant throwing two friends in jail then she must have wanted it pretty bad.

I frowned and rolled my eyes as I figured out WHAT she wanted.

" It's not my fault you know." I told her. She smiled and nodded.

" Oh yes it is." she said. I glanced at Yuffie she was staring at a hole in the guards block. I sighed and put my hands down. Aerith raised an eyebrow.

Everything went slow mo for a minute as me and Yuffie rushed over to the edge and jumped. It was a two story high building so I was pretty sure we could make it. The police shouted but never shot at us. I saw a familiar face down there though. I smiled as Zack started up a random civilian vehicle and winked before disappearing in a alleyway.

As we landed Yuffie grunted but rushed into the car. She was bleeding on her wrist where a bone was sticking up. I winced when she looked over it. She opened my door and we saw police rushing toward us.

She looked back and pushed other parked cars out of the way. I was pretty sure she KNEW how to drive but I wasn't sure she was allowed too. After getting out of the parking spot she went full speed down the road. She turned with a screech and toward the highway. We heard police cars behind.

She pointed to the hood and I nodded. We needed to get rid of the license plate. Which was luckily in the front. I opened my window and carefully climbed out. She tried to be careful because of the police cars.

A black car swerved in front of us and Yuffie dodged out of its way. I held onto the car as I held onto the hood. The sirens of the police blared in my ears. I reached down to get the license plate when Yuffie swerved hard. I drifted over to the other side of the car and glared a the hood. I saw her figure pressing hard into the seat.

I carefully tried again and got it. I started to pry it off when I saw that the black car was following us. The police cars followed behind it and I heard a noise from the sky. I ripped off the license plate and held it down so no one would see it. I slid easily back into my seat and looked at Yuffie in horror.

" They called Choppers!" I screamed. She frowned and gave me the wheel.

**Highway...**

I didn't care where we were going but we had to hide. Of course, this wasn't a good position for us. Because we had left our dresses at the Materia shop. And then Aerith was going to rat us out that bitch. And then Lucrecia would probably say something too. That HOE!

I was taking parts of the clothes I was wearing and ripping them off. I wrapped them around my bleeding wrist and looked through the car. There was nothing important in here. The glove compartment had papers in it but I didn't bother. The back had some left over food that was starting to smell.

I looked outside to see the chopper lights still on us. I heard the voices telling us to stop. Tifa cursed and looked around too. She opened the small leaning thing that is in the middle uhh...ARMRESTS! She saw a pack of cigarettes and smiled.

She pulled one out while driving with her knee. I lit it for her and she smoked. Now she wasn't as tense. I sighed and looked out the window. Damn, these people were persistent. Some of the cop cars had backed off but the black car and other po po's were still here. And the helicopter was just floating above us.

I frowned, the black car sped up faster. It was now bumping the tail of the car. I stuck out my middle finger and grunted in pain. Stupid wrist, that landing wasn't the best I had done. I just hoped no one but Tifa noticed.

Inside WRO...

I watched Reeve go back and forth. Vincent looked horrified and pissed off with me. I didn't look at him but I could feel his eyes on me. Zack was being an idiot and smiling and listening to rock music. Taking this as coolly as possible. I knew me and him didn't rat them out but no alarms went off.

And I had escorted Aerith back to school and besides, she wouldn't rat them out. I mean she has a grudge against Tifa because she thinks she told me to break up with her. Which was kind of getting annoying. I don't think that Lucrecia girl would rat them out either because they would get caught of being out at night.

I went towards Vincent's silent form and stood by him. He glared at me and crossed his arms. I followed him with Zack trailing behind us. We stood outside of Reeve's office. Making sure no one could hear or see us. I looked at Vincent.

" I'm not ratting out my FRIENDS Vincent. I can't." I told him.

" You should have told me you knew it was them in the first place." he said dryly. Zack looked towards us and rolled his eyes. He knew what they did too and helped them a few times. But no one had proof of that except my word.

" Vincent let me ask you this. Are YOU going to tell on them?" Zack asked staring at him with a finger up. Not his middle finger but it was something he did when asking a question.

Vincent shrugged and leaned against the wall.

" I don't know. I could have taken this at a different approach if I knew it was them." he said contemplating._ I didn't tell you because I know you are serious about your work. _I sat down and pondered where they were. They were probably headed to a secluded place, which meant their old hiding spot for valuables.

Reeve poked his head out here and ushered us inside. As I walked in I noticed a picture of the man I despised. Sephiroth smiled at the screen with his evil smile.

" They are still being chased. But we have a different problem now, Sephiroth and his brothers escaped." he said. I gasped and slammed a fist on the table. It took us a couple years to finally get them in a damn jail. And already they were out. " And the worst part is that they are chasing after the other criminals. I don't know why but you guys got to get there and fast. We cant have anymore murders." he said coldly. He walked out of the room without another word and I saw a tracking signal on the screen.


	6. The Chase part 2 of 2

**Summary: Part 2 of 2. leaves off where the other chapter did. Oh just to let you know the story isn't really about the upcoming characters. They play very minor parts. I'll focus mostly on Yuffie Vincent and Tifa and Cloud. Oh and sorry for who I paired Genesis up with...i don't know why I did but I did so get over it.**

**Song: Hinder – Better than Me**

**Thanks for Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Car...**

I winced again as the black car hit our car again. Earlier, gunshots could be heard from the black car and police cars. Unfortunately the idiot cops were sucky shooters and shot Tifa's shoulder. So she had to drive slower because it was with her left arm. And it was starting to pain too from a bruise she had gotten.

The police cars had been destroyed which sent a chill up my spine. Sure I despised them but they didn't deserve to DIE. If they did die that is...

" Dammit! Yuffie take control I have to clean this up!" she yelled at me. I nodded and we shifted seats quickly. She cleaned the wound and grunted and screamed as she pulled the bullet out. She pressed her clothes to it and wrapped it tightly. But it was still bleeding. I couldn't tell where we were but I wanted to find a hospital soon.

I looked into the mirror to see the black car again. But what I also noticed was a motorcycle. I frowned and blew air through my nose. It wasn't chasing us though. I rolled my eyes but was a bit happy to see the blonde retard smashing his sword into the black car.

But I was over joyous when I saw a familiar large car. An old one that an old friend owned. But I frowned when I saw who was in it. Vincent's figure was in the window along with Barret. I guessed all our old friends were in it when they shoved the car into the black one.

Cloud sped up toward our car. Tifa opened the door and cloud got closer. She carefully slid behind him and wrapped her arms around Cloud. He lowered his speed and fell behind the black car. Which unfortunately sped up and was neck and neck with me. I looked inside to see a man with short silver hair. I frowned. I had seen him before somewhere but couldn't remember.

The road grew into only a one lane on each side. I went onto the wrong lane and was glad no cars were there. The black car smashed into my car. I swerved. They hit again.

I lost a bit of control and regained it. They picked up speed and went in front of me. I frowned as they turned around. I was beginning to turn around myself to get out of their way when they collided the front of their car into the side of mine. I screamed as I went tumbling through the air. I skimmed the top of the other car. The car smashed into the ground with a thud. I felt blood trickle down my neck.

And all I saw was a flash of white...

Just kidding it was a flash of red...

**Hospital 101...**

Vincent watched Yuffie's sleeping figure as I tended to Tifa's shoulder. We knew we couldn't bring her back to head quarters so I brought the whole family with me to help. Shera had a few words to say to the girls for getting themselves in deep shit. Cid was angry that the top of the car was skimmed and was working on getting it fixed.

Everyone was doing different things, but soon were going to leave the scene.

" Hey Cloud." Cid said coming over here. Tifa held out her hand and he frowned. He sighed and set a pack of cigarettes in her hand. " Are you even old enough to smoke?" he asked. She smiled and lit one off.

" Tifa Lockhart, if Yuffie would have gotten hurt." Shera started shaking her head.

" Yuffie's idea..." Tifa said.

" Oh, never mind then ,sweetheart. I'll just wait 'till she wakes up." Shera said before walking away. I looked at Yuffie who was sprawled everywhere on a blanket snoring loudly. Vincent studied her and raised an eyebrow. I put on a disgusted face. He was sitting near her feet and she likes to sit in a position where her underwear showed.

Apparently Tifa caught him in the act too and threw a stick at him. He glared at Tifa and returned to looking at the ground. I chuckled a bit before turning to Tifa. She looked a bit sad right now. She was trying to hide it but it wasn't working.

" What's wrong?" I asked. She turned to me and shook her head.

" Just worried about Yuffie." she told me. I knew that wasn't what she was worried about. Yuffie was going to be OK. She fell asleep when we got to her. Sephiroth had disappeared.

When we finally dragged her out of the car we thought she was dead. But no, she snored loudly and curled into a ball. So we took her to this meadow in the woods. Luckily, Reeve hadn't called yet. Or we would have to tell him what happened.

I heard a loud snore and rolled my eyes. It was bad enough that she snored, but she also talked in her sleep and sometimes sleep walked. Which was kind a pain in the ass, because one time she cut my hair.

" AHHH! WHERE THE HELL AM I?" I looked toward Yuffie's confused face. She was on top of Vincent with his gun to his head. When she realized it was Vincent she gave him back his gun and got comfy on top of him.

I thought she was going to do him but she just sat there. Yawning and looking confused.

" You fell asleep during the crash." Vincent told her. She frowned and saw Tifa. Her face beamed and she hopped off Vincent and rushed into her sensitive arms.

" Your OK, Tifa!" she said looking at her best friend.

**The Meeting...**

Yuffie wrapped herself to Tifa so tightly I thought they might die. I guessed that Tifa and Yuffie had been very protective of each other. They obviously had a nerve that made them angry if the other got hurt.

" Well, Yuffie, Tifa since you guys are here, you can help catch Sephiroth." Cloud said to them. Yuffie shook her head and Tifa just shrugged. They obviously had fighting skills but didn't want to help.

Cloud's other friends left earlier. Leaving to do their own stuff. Leaving Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud, and me alone. Cid had come back though with a new car for us. So we could get somewhere without walking. It was a black tiny car. But Yuffie loved it, and wanted to drive but Cloud shook his head NO.

" Come on guys, we helped you. We cant do this alone. Zack and Aerith -" Yuffie snorted at the name of Aerith and Cloud frowned.

" What did she do to you Yuffie?" Yuffie chuckled and Tifa got a serious face on.

" She's the one who called the damn police in the first place." I went wide eyed. That's she meant she would tell me what TIFA did. I guess she liked Yuffie, but not enough to stop from getting at Tifa.

" You don't really believe that do you?" Cloud said with a puzzled look. I certainly believed them. I should have realized it in the starting. Telling me that they used to get in trouble a lot. But I didn't realize that she was meaning they were criminals.

" Cloud she did, she stood with the police." Tifa said.

" Well, I don't believe it. Aerith inst that kind of person." Tifa glared at him before taking Yuffie's hand and getting in the back of the car. Cloud rolled his eyes and I walked up to him.

" I think she did." I told him. He looked at me and frowned.

" She didn't." he told me before going into the drivers seat and turning it on. I walked toward the other side and silently got in. I closed the door and heard silence. Tifa rested her head in Yuffie's lap. Trying to get sleep.

Yuffie glared at Cloud. I could tell she was furious with him. I have noticed in the hours that I have known Yuffie that she was pretty sweet but she got angry a lot. I guess I would just have to stick with her in everything.

It kind of saddened me that they were the criminals. But I know now that I wasn't going to turn them in. there was something about them that I couldn't tell what that seemed innocent. I would have to ask Cloud later why they steal. Because whenever they talked about it, they seem to do it whenever they were angry.

But I know this time it was my fault. If I would have stopped Lucrecia and calmed Yuffie down she wouldn't be in this mess. I looked at through my mirror. She looked at me and looked away. She didn't even produce that smile she does.

Tifa grunted in her sleep and turned around. Yuffie sighed and tried to get comfy. I turned around to look at her. She still didn't look at me.

" Did I do something, to upset you?" I asked. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

" Lucrecia is a bitch. What do you see in her?" she asked me. I frowned, she just nearly got killed by four crazy people and was pissed off because the girl I USED to like was a bitch.

" I don't like her anymore. Not after seeing what she did to you."

" Ya, well I hit her back so that makes me just like her." Cloud snorted and Yuffie rolled her eyes angrily.

" She is much worse than you Yuffie. I don't think your like her." I told her. She nodded and looked out the window.

" I'll help you guys. But I wont say that I want to. I would rather go back to that damn school and finish my much needed education." she told me before falling to sleep. I looked at Cloud but he continued to stare out the window.

I lay back in my seat. I knew Cloud was going to go find Sephiroth but what after that? Could we really hide Yuffie and Tifa's crimes. I didn't want to turn them in. we would just have to see.

" Vincent..." I heard Yuffie say. I looked back to see her sleeping.

" She talks in her sleep." Cloud said without looking away from the road. I nodded and looked out the window too. We were nearing Midgar. I frowned, " What are we doing?" I asked. He slowed down the car and looked around the rubble of Midgar.

" This is probably where Sephiroth went." he told me. That was stupid, Sephiroth could be anywhere. He smirked when he saw a black car parked. He stopped the car and got out.

" We cannot defeat him right now, Cloud. Tifa and Yuffie are hurt." I told him coldly. He shrugged and sighed. He slowly got in the car. Hoping to see at least Sephiroth before we left, but we didn't.

**Dorms...**

I awoke with a gasp. I looked at Yuffie's snoring figure, I frowned, and a man in a red capes form sleeping right beside her. I looked at Cloud who was snoozing next to my bed.

Careful not to step on him, I looked at my clock. 5:30 in the morning. I groaned and turned on the alarm. It blared through the whole room and Yuffie moaned and told everyone 10 more minutes. I turned it on higher and she moaned again before getting out of bed. She crawled around the floor to the closet and pulled out new clothes.

Cloud looked at me lazily and looked back at the ground and started snoozing again. I smacked him on the cheek softly and he woke up again. Vincent, was silently getting out of Yuffie's bed. Yuffie saw him and her eyes went wide. She stared for a minute then looked at me.

" What the hell? Tifa did we get laid?" she asked me staring at Vincent. She shook off the thought and got up. Vincent looked a bit hungover. I frowned, what happened last night?

I remembered. I sighed and went into the bathroom with Yuffie. I started getting undressed and stepped in the shower. Yuffie lazily got in the other shower. But I rolled my eyes when I heard snoring. I threw my bar soap at her standing up and sleeping figure.

I finished my shower and got my clothes on. I walked back to see Cloud and Vincent walking lazily around. " Get outta my shit, Cloud. ESPECIALLY my UNDERWEAR drawer." I told him when he pointed to my underwear drawer. He smiled a bit and sat on the bed.

" Just kidding Tifa." he told me. It took a while to say it though. He looked tired. When Yuffie got out I rolled my eyes. She forgot they were here completely and had only a thong and a bra on.

" Where is all my damn clothes?" she demanded from me. Well, that woke Vincent up. He stared at her figure as she shuffled through the closet. Cloud looked at her and started laughing his ass off.

" Sweety, you took them in the bathroom and um, Cloud and Vincent..." she looked back and narrowed her eyes. Then rushed into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

I giggled a bit and waited for her to get out. She walked back out with her hands on her hips. " What are you guys doing here? This room is my walking around in whatever I want room." she snapped.

" I guess I'll have to come more often." Vincent said before walking out. Yuffie's jaw dropped to the floor while Cloud just laughed his heart out. I smiled a bit as she yelled and followed his retreating figure. Me and Cloud trailed behind them.

"Your disgusting!" and other sentences were called after him as he walked grinning down the hallway. She followed him all the way to the boys dorm and stopped. Waited for him to come back, and then started again.

" Yuffie we know you liked it so quit trying to hide your blush." Cloud said putting a hand on her shoulder. Vincent smiled and we all went to the cafeteria. Yuffie pouted and walked slowly behind us.

We winced at the cafeteria's bright lights. No one except some teachers and a few other kids were up yet. And the cafeteria's cooks but that was it. I saw a familiar face and I ran up to her. Shelke looked surprised and waved.

" Hey, Shelke. What are you doing here?" I asked her. She laughed quietly and pointed. I saw Genesis come toward us. He smiled gently and kept reading a book he had in his hand.

" We're dating." she told me. He took her hand softly before walking away silently. That was an odd couple but hey, she seemed happy. And Genesis didn't seem like a bad guy. They sat down at a table that was a lower year and sat down.

I walked toward Yuffie who was piling food on her plate. She always ate weird food in the morning. Like pizza, macaroni, and other sorts. But today she put regular breakfast food on but put three slices of pizza on her plate too.

I got some chocolate pancakes and sat down. We ate in silence, well Vincent and Yuffie yelling at each other wasn't new but he was making comments on her eating. He made loud eating noises whenever she took a bite. What really pissed her off was when he said moo afterward. They continued to bicker quietly before we started to see more and more students pile in the cafeteria.

" MOO." Vincent told her again. She looked at him and frowned. She jumped over the table and sat by him. He frowned too and she scooted closer. He moved away a bit and she continued to move toward him until he was near Cloud. She took the pizza in her hand and stuffed it down his pants. I couldn't help but laugh as he blushed brightly and tried taking it out without looking retarded. She hopped back over and sat next to me giggling.

I ate my food slowly and non choking bites. Cloud watched me eat and I looked at him. I forgot he was mad at me for the Aerith thing. Ehh serves HIM right. I wasn't angry at him I was just disliking him...at the moment. We didn't talk for awhile, but Yuffie and Vincent continued to bicker near us. Yuffie slapped Vincent and scooted next to me. Then Vincent scooted toward Cloud and grinned. Wow, they acted like a couple...

Yuffie and Vincent continued their staring contest and Cloud rolled his eyes. I'm pretty sure Cloud was angry, because he didn't do anything but sit there. Usually he was sitting by me making jokes about something

" Cloud go away if your going to pout about the Aerith thing." I told him. He seethed for a minute before walking away and sitting by none other than the wicked bitch of the west herself.

I snorted and looked at Yuffie and Vincent. When they saw my look at them they looked away. Shocked eyes fiddling with their thumbs.

" Oh my cheese! If you guys like each other go out already." I said and threw my food away. Yuffie frowned and followed me. Vincent right behind her.

" What are you angry for?" she asked. I pointed at Cloud who was kissing Aerith and pretending I wasn't there. Yuffie raised an eyebrow and looked at me. " I thought you didn't like him..." she told me.

" That's not what I'm angry about. Its that SHE tried to rat us out. And he thinks we're lying. And he is kissing her." I said quickly. She rolled her eyes and we all walked back to our dorm. I realized that Vincent was still following and turned around.

Yuffie walked into the bathroom leaving us alone in the room. I thought Vincent was cool but I hadn't really talked to him before. So I guess this was a good time.

" Do you like her?" I asked. I tried to occupy myself by going through my stuff and he shrugged.

" Yes, but she does not like me back." he told me very quietly. If he would have been any quieter I probably wouldn't have heard. Yuffie wasn't really one to actually like someone. So I would have to ask. She thought guys were cute, but never really made any moves.

Yuffie came out of the bathroom.

" I'm bored! Lets go do something!" she said with a wink. I smiled a bit and Vincent grunted.

" What do you mean when you say do SOMETHING?" he asked her glaring. She didn't notice his harsh tone but jumped up and down.

" None of your business. Shouldn't you be with Chocobo and Aerith anyways?" she told him. He walked out without another word. Yuffie turned to me. " You know, I think we might need security codes." she said going through her stuff.

I remembered what the teacher had told us. The security system wouldn't be up until a week after school started. It wouldn't hurt to have them. Although right now we would have to stay low and not draw attention to ourselves.

After she dug through her clothes she found a candy bar and stuffed it in her mouth while walking to our first class. We walked up the stairs and into the room.


	7. Runaway

Summary: Yup, Another chapter. School is beginning to bug me...

sorry its so short. I've been busy

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Tifa, Look!

3 months have passed since that incident. We haven't been caught, yet. Tifa and I have been on edge lately. Cloud and her haven't spoken since he kissed Aerith, and I think Tifa's hurting about it too. Which pisses me off because I can see him smile each time he does it. Sometimes I want to whack his block off. Though, Zack did ask Tifa out and she said yes. Which pissed Cloud off. And when he found out I laughed so hard I nearly cried.

But don't get me started on red jello, Vincent... that jerk in red. I refuse to sit by him at lunch but any other time I sit by him. And what's ruder is that he takes all my candy! I know because Tifa told me that it was good for me and that Vincent did it so don't punch her.

I frowned, I sat in English and waited for Vincent to finish his chapter. The book, was an amazing one. I loved reading it. It was called, Vampire Academy. Which I was starting to think the teacher was because that's pretty much the only thing we read.

I growled in frustration, Vincent, he kept staring at his precious WHORE. I couldn't believe she transferred to one of the only classes I DON'T have with her. Now, she sits with Aerith and just...just sits there. And I know what she's doing. I know perfectly well, she wants Vincent. Which I don't know why, this big bag of whatever he's filled with doesn't have ANY emotions.

" Vincent, go out with her." I told him. He put the book down and frowned. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

" Why?" he asked. Umm... she's never going to stop terrorizing me with her stupid looks if you don't?

" She likes you and she won't stop annoying me until she has you?" I told him like a preppy girl.

" But you don't really want me too, right?" he asked. I nodded. He stared at me until I couldn't take it. There was something about his eyes that seemed to scare me and want to confess all my secrets.

" No actually I hate the idea. But she is annoying the crap out of me." I told him rolling my eyes. Actually it didn't just annoy me, I wanted to scratch her eyes out. I looked at Zack and Tifa. They sat by each other and flirted. I thought I was going to puke. She has been that way for TWO months. It isn't a pretty sight. Well, I mean they ARE pretty, but I mean what they do isn't necessary.

Which made me feel bad, I was stuck with... Mr. I'm a god in a red cape that reminds Yuffie of Jello and we are just friends.

After it was time for lunch, I walked quickly to my room. I sat on the bed and moaned into my blue silk pillow. I turned around and looked at the TV. I sighed and turned it on. I changed the channels every three seconds and stopped. I frowned, I turned it up and my eyes went wide. I crawled to the TV and my jaw dropped.

" Sephiroth, and his goons have disappeared, nowhere to be seen. But junior detectives at the large school on the beach, said they may have a clue to who some of the crimes committed against many people in the city are. The detectives are former soldiers and helped capture Sephiroth." the news lady said before it went to commercials. Captured...Sephiroth.

Only ONCE has he been caught, and the ones who caught him were, Zack, Vincent, Cloud, and that bitch in pink...Aerith. Those conniving hoe bags! They were just using me and Tifa, they didn't like us! They just were going to turn us in. I gasped, Jello was an ass!

I stomped out of my room, right to the cafeteria. I was going to get me and Tifa out of there. I would just say I wanted her to see something and then we would sneak out of the building...through our window. Which led me to the next thing, why were there windows when you needed the access codes to open them?

I rolled my eyes and scanned the cafeteria for two flirting black haired retards. I found Tifa but not Zack, who was talking with Cloud and Vincent. I growled and gasped. Tifa stood by Aerith and they were fighting. I looked at the boys, they didn't even notice.

_Please let Tifa walk away on this one! Please, please PLEASE!_

Tifa, she had a tendency to get in a fight with people she argued with. And I was pretty sure that was her I'm going to kill you so step away face. I shuddered, I walked as quickly as possible to her. Aerith was grinning widely. I stood in front of Tifa and took her hand. She snatched it away and pushed me out of the way.

" Aerith, step away," see... " I could care less about YOU and CLOUD! He obviously doesn't want to be friends but I could care less. I'm going out with Zack now, so you stay away. Zack and Cloud are friends so I can't help that I sit near Cloud." really, mad because she was sitting near Cloud. Jesus, drama queen. I rolled my eyes and Aerith snorted.

" Jealousy won't get you anywhere Tifa." she said. What...

This time, Tifa couldn't take it. It wasn't that she was angry about the words coming out of Aerith's mouth its just that she was TALKING to her with the words coming out of her mouth. Which ignited Tifa's fighting flame.

I realized where I was standing and pushed myself away. Tifa grabbed Aerith by the hair and yanked hard. Aerith let out a yelp and kicked at Tifa with her boots. I watched as teachers started rushing towards them. I flinched and tried to wait for a moment to go in and stop them but holy cow! Tifa slammed Aerith into a teacher and she fell over. Tifa is like a vicious animal when fighting.

Aerith got up and hit Tifa hard. I cringed and hesitated, how the hell do you stop this?

Tifa took Aerith's hand and threw her (literally) into a table. Aerith screamed and Tifa grinned before climbing on top of her and punching her face. My jaw dropped and I couldn't help but giggle and join in the little taunts of Fight Fight!

But then I remembered my goal and pulled at Tifa's shirt. Although that wouldn't really do any good because I knew even the teachers couldn't stop Aerith or Tifa from fighting.

Aerith kicked her off and Tifa hit the floor with a loud thunk. I winced as Tifa arched her back and moaned in pain. Aerith kicked her in the ribs and Tifa swung her leg around and tripped Aerith.

" Bad Tifa bad Aerith!" I said trying to get a hold of them both. Tifa smacked me away which kind of hurt but I shrugged it off and watched the painful battle. Aerith hit Tifa with a plate and it smashed on Tifa's head.

Tifa didn't even feel it, she was pissed. I got out of the way as the pieces fell to the floor. A teacher backed away from them, knowing his attempts to stop it were futile. Tifa's hand collided with Aerith's face. Aerith staggered backward and winced.

I had to do something, but it was scary. It was like...no explanation for it...

I slammed my fist into Aerith and grabbed Tifa by the arm. I yanked hard and she yelped. She smacked me hard and she put her hands to her mouth in an apologetic way. I growled and I grabbed her again before running like lightning out of the cafeteria.

I flung her into our room. I slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor. She stared at me contemplating.

" Zack...Vincent...Cloud...traitors!" I breathed. She frowned and sat on the bed. I pointed to the TV. It was replaying the whole news report but with more details. She gaped at the TV. Her anger flaring inside of her.

I wasted no time and packed everything. I could hear footsteps coming our way. Tifa helped but was a little too shocked to do much. I smashed the window open and threw our stuff out. Tifa jumped out and I followed.

" There isn't anyway off the school grounds!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes and took out my phone. I dialed the number and it started to ring.

" What the hell do you want?" I heard the familiar voice say.

" Shut up, I need a ride." I told Cid. I heard a sigh and a few more cuss words. Then a fine be there in a few hours. I snapped my phone shut and I ran to the fence. I lightly touched it to make sure it was safe. Tifa started climbing swiftly and hopped over. I followed her and we started to run through the forest.


End file.
